


The Rustle in the Bush

by montase96



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montase96/pseuds/montase96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minecraft AU. Michael's life in Achievement City is changed when he meets a mysterious boy who lives among the enemies and wants nothing more than to be friends with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost in the Woods

“Oh God, oh man.” Michael panted as he ran through the thick forest, stopping only when the hissing sound had disappeared from the air and the silence was instead filled with Michael's deep breaths.

Michael clutched his wooden sword, cursing himself for not grabbing one of the iron ones, or even a stone one at least, so he'd have somewhat of a chance against the impending swarms.

Guided only by the moon above him, Michael began walking slowly through the forest, looking side to side and keeping his ears strained for any hisses, arrows, or moans. Even a zombie at this point could mean death. 

Looking to his right, he saw a large mountain. He bounded up to it and began to climb. He hoped that when he reached the top he would be able to see where he was in Achievement City. Although he definitely was not new there, having been a part of the city for more than a year now, he had spent the least amount of time exploring the lands out of the 5 men in his group. But he was one of the most stubborn. 

He knew he shouldn’t have gone off by himself just as the sun was setting, but Michael was determined to get more supplies for his camp. While no one wanted to admit it, they were running low on food, so Michael took it upon himself to look for some. The other men were great, but they were no Mogar. 

Michael reached the top of the mountain and looked off in all directions, keeping his eyes peeled for any trace of light, or enemies, that could be nearby. Seeing nothing besides a creeper making its way up on his right, Michael quickly began to lower himself back towards the ground on the left. He decided that if he stayed constant in one direction, he had to come across some familiar landmark, right? 

Deciding on a straight-forward course, Michael clutched his sword in his hand and began to walk. After several minutes of walking, Michael heard a faint mooing somewhere ahead of him. Dropping instantly into a crouch and gripping his sword tighter, he inched forward, looking for the source. 

“Here cowwy cow, come to Papa” Michael whispered to himself. A rustle in the bushes ahead of him told him where to strike. Charging forward, Michael swung his sword down behind the bushes, letting out a satisfied yell when it came into contact with his prey. With a few more hit, the cow had fallen and Michael was left panting with satisfaction. 

Suddenly another rustle came from behind him. Realizing how much noise he must have been making, Michael quickly returned to hunting mode. 

Oh great, I finally bag something and now I’m going to get killed before I can make it back to rub it in the guy’s faces.

He again inched forward, hoping to surprise whatever enemy was behind the bushes so that he might have the upperhand. But when he got to the bush, nothing was there. No animal, no zombie or creeper, nothing. 

Confused at first but then quickly realizing that there was no danger, Michael turned back to claim his prize. He stopped suddenly when he realized that the cow was gone. “But how…? It’s not like the cow could have gotten back up…” This had never happened on one of the hunting trips before. Fresh killed meat doesn’t just up and leave like that, can it? 

Michael searched the vicinity thinking that he might have gotten turned around when he was searching for the second source of noise but after a few minutes it became evident that the cow was nowhere to be found. It was like the cow had never been there. 

After searching for almost half an hour, Michael gave up and instead began to worry about the other problem; how was he supposed to find his way home? 

He began to walk again, in no general direction. He was so preoccupied with the missing cow that he almost tripped over onto what looked like a stone staircase. Michael looked up and discovered that he had stumbled upon the Alter, a gigantic stone pyramid, not too far from the city. Michael grew excited, knowing that all he had to do was climb up to the top to find south. From there he’d be able to see Geoff’s house in the horizon, and sure enough, there it was, home sweet home. 

He scrambled down the Alter, eager to make it back to his bed. On the trip back he was even able to bag two chickens. With those slung over his shoulder and home in view, Michael soon forgot about the missing cow and the mysterious rustling in the bushes.

As he entered the perimeter of the city, Michael was met by Geoff, who stood with his hands on his hips and wore a scowl on his face.

“Shit,” Michael muttered to himself as he made his way up to the boss.


	2. Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fishing, could anything be more boring?

Michael walked until he was a few feet away from Geoff and stopped before him.

“Where the fuck have you been?! All of us have been worried sick and you know better than to leave the city at night by yourself.”

Michael loved Geoff like a father, and while he knew he was right, he still didn’t like to be disciplined like a child. 

“Geoff, I know. But the city was running low on food and I went out.”

“So we’ll send out a hunting party during the day, together.” The words sliced through Michael. Whatever excuses he had had planned died in his mouth and he hung his head. 

“I’m sorry.”

Geoff looked as if he was going to speak again but stopped. He looked at the chickens Michael was holding and smiled. He put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “Good hunting out there Mogar. Put them in the chest by the bulletin board and head to bed.”

Michael glanced up and smiled briefly at Geoff. “Aye aye captain sir.” He gave a half salute and turned towards the chests. He stored the chickens and turned back to head across the city square to his house. After emptying his gear into the chest inside the house, he went to bed. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Michael awoke the next day. Stretching and sitting up, he noticed out the window that most of the guys were already up and conversing as they went about their daily chores. 

As Michael went to open his chest, he found a single, white feather placed on top. He brushed it off, thinking that one had gotten stuck on his clothes from the chickens and fallen off when he had gotten undressed. He shouldered his backpack and walked outside to meet his friends.

Unheard by anyone in the city, what sounded like a defeated sigh came from a bush behind Michael’s house. 

Walking slightly to the right, Michael headed over to his friend Ray, who was busy planting roses outside his house.

“Hey man.”

“Hey. Oh I heard about you’re little ‘one-man hunting episode’ from last night,” the darker-skinned boy snickered lightly.

“I’ll kindly tell you to shut the fuck up before I throw some more of your “obsession” into a god damn lava pit.”

Ray turned with a dramatic gasp, “Don’t you dare.”

Michael flipped him off with a small smile and turned to walk towards the bulletin board to see what his task was for the day. When he reached the it, he was surprised and confused to see ‘Michael: Fishing’.

Thinking there was a mistake (for Mogar did not do simpleton tasks such as fishing), he turned and stood face to face with Geoff. 

“Wha-“ 

Geoff cut him off by shaking his head and waving an arm up at him. “I know you wanted to help last night Michael, but the fact still stands you broke the rules. So today you’re just going to sit down there for a few hours and fish. You’ll be able to bring home some food AND not cause any problems or worries doing it.”

Michael went to protest but he could tell from Geoff’s face that it was not a good idea. Had it been anyone else telling him this, he would have cursed and yelled up a storm. But Geoff was the boss and the boss made the rules. 

So instead, Michael settled for cursing under his breath and scuffing the ground as he made his way to the cart track. Setting it for “Camp Achievement Hunter”, Michael sat in the cart, pushed the button, and pouted until the cart stopped at the fishing docks. 

He grabbed a poll and a bucket and set up for a long day of staring at the water in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't been able to update in a while, a lot of things have come up and it's made it hard for me to sit down and write. I don't want to abandon this one, but I'm not sure when I will be able to come back to it. Sorry again!

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping for this story to be a long one. I have a couple ideas in mind for how I want it to go but I'll have to try them out. I hope to update at least 3 or so times a week.


End file.
